She's Looking Fine!
by Libidinousdragon
Summary: There she was just walking down the street. All in one.


_The Songs Lyrics are in Italics, and I thought it was an appropriate song for my story. Taken from the album Bright Lights: Barry/Greenwich) - Showaddywaddy 1980. Disclaimer: Do not own anything of this author and other graphic references. _

* * *

**News of the Year. **

Today's Top Gossip News (**TTGN**).

We interrupt your broadcast with this fascinating news brought to you by our reporter Gossipy Lye. Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen we have updated news/gossip on the "relationship" between the ever popular Stephanie Plum, Ranger and Joe Morelli. The news/gossip was passing along the grapevine today due to the fact that:

There she was just a-walking down the street singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',  
Snappin-' her fingers and a-shuffling her feet singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo'.

The News that was caught was because she was wearing the sauciest, smartest and sultriest dress ever made that every Burg wife would secretly want to wear but is afraid to. The account favours that:

She looked good (yeah, yeah),  
Looked fine (sure did),  
She looked good, she looked fine,  
And I nearly lost my mind.

Then she walked confidently to the two men beside her and kissed them both ferociously. The passion and loved showed in each kiss she gave. According to her Sister Valerie Kloughn, Stephanie Plum has been having difficulties in deciding which one to choose.

There is the kiss of welcome and  
of parting, the long, lingering, loving,  
present one; the stolen, or the mutual one;  
the kiss of love, of joy, and of sorrow;  
the seal of promise and receipt of fulfillment.

Before I knew it she was walking next to me singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',  
I held her hand just as natural as could be singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',

As it was further reported they all walked down the street and hugging and stroking each other in delight. The men Joe Morelli and Ranger each placed a hand on her posterior and began to feel her up. As our "reporter" watched them she observed that Stephanie's legs became weak and she stumbled and Ranger caught her in his arms.

We walked on (yeah, yeah),  
To my door (sure did),  
We walked on to my door,  
And we said a little more.

Ranger was picking the locks to her apartment because of Stephanie's incapability of opening the door herself because she was positioned around Joe Morelli's waist kissing and fondling each other to know end.

Oh my my, I knew we were falling in love,  
Oh yes I did, so I told her all the things I was dreamin' of.

Ranger grabbed her and as they entered the room and proceeded to strip her from head to toe. Morelli paused in his undressed state and nodded to Stephanie. They both grabbed her and said to her in unison "We love you Stephanie and we are doing this to make you happy." The both kissed and began to fondle her breasts…

Now we're together nearly every single day singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',  
We're so happy and it's how we're gonna stay singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',  
Well I'm hers (I'm hers),  
She's mine (she's mine),  
I'm hers, she's mine,  
And the wedding bells will chime.

She walks down the aisle, with both of them waiting at the end. She smiles at them and asks Sugar or Spice. They grin and grab Ranger grabs the chocolate syrup and Joe Morelli grabs the Chilli and says "Let's have a Sugar Spice Cupcake".

Now we're together nearly every single day singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',  
We're so happy and it's how we're gonna stay singing,  
'Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo',  
Oh I'm hers (I'm hers),  
She's mine (she's mine),  
I'm hers, she's mine,  
And the wedding bells will chime.

Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo,  
Doo wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo,

Stephanie wakes up disoriented covered in sheets wrapped around her torso. "Wow" she said, "What a dream, I wish it was true!" and she smiles whimsically.

* * *

Please Review: I've been having writers block so I wrote this to get started. Thanks for all of you that read my other stories. I'am busy writing the next Chapter in Stephanie's Return so expect it soon. LB

Taken from the album _Bright Lights: _Barry/Greenwich) - Showaddywaddy 1980 Description of the kiss- Thomas C. Haliburotn (1796-1865)


End file.
